


Coming out

by lilyharvy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyharvy/pseuds/lilyharvy
Summary: Июнь. Прайд-месяц. У Юрия Плисецкого есть секрет, и он больше не может его скрывать. Сегодня он расскажет правду своему дедушке, Николаю Плисецкому. Он скажет ему, что он гей.Это просто маленькая история каминг-аута.





	Coming out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378505) by [Ykstesirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ykstesirt/pseuds/Ykstesirt). 



**19:51**  
_Ну как? Ты сказал ему?_

Эти слова Юрий читал снова и снова, сжимая сильнее телефон в своей руке. Он сидел на своей кровати, в своей чересчур тихой комнате, расположенной на втором этаже маленького дома его дедушки.

Юрий всегда жил с ним, с самого раннего детства. Он никогда ничего не слышал о родителях, а Николай Плисецкий отказывался говорить ему о них. И Юрий, наконец, смирился с этим. Пусть он и думал о родителях довольно часто, они не были рядом с ним, так что дедушка стал самым важным человеком в его жизни, поэтому он расскажет ему сегодня.

 **19:53**  
_Нет, но я расскажу сегодня за ужином._

Он написал это простое предложение и отправил его Отабеку, тяжело вздохнул, вытирая уже вспотевшие ладони о свои штаны. Он слышал, как внизу готовил дедушка. Его телефон снова зазвонил возле бедра.

 **19:54**  
_Я уверен, что все будет в порядке._

Отабек определенно мог читать его мысли: он улавливал страх через его сообщения.

— Юрочка, кушать иди!  
— Иду! — прокричал он в ответ.

 **19:55**  
_Я иду есть, поговорим позже._

После отправки сообщения он сунул телефон в карман толстовки и встал. Он медленно спустился по лестнице вниз и почувствовал снова звоночек телефона в кармане, однако решил не читать сообщение сейчас, он прочтет, _но позже_.

— Я сделал пирожки, со свининой, как в тот раз, — сказал его дедушка, ставя их на стол.

Юрий прошел к столу, глядя на свое любимое блюдо. Если что-нибудь пойдёт не так, он больше не сможет снова вдохнуть аромат дедушкиных пирожков.

— Ты в порядке, Юр? Выглядишь неважно, — заботливо поинтересовался Николай.  
— Да, дедуль, я в порядке, просто… голова болит, — придумал Юра, перед тем как сесть за стол.  
— Выпей таблеточку перед сном.

Юрий кивнул и взял один пирожок. Они пахли так ароматно и выглядели очень вкусно, но прямо сейчас Юра не был голоден. У него выворачивался живот, а в горле ком стоял. Было почти невозможно есть без выворачивания всего наизнанку. Он все-таки проглотил кусочек и положил пирожок обратно на тарелку.

Он поднял голову, готовый встретиться с глазами дедушки и рассказать ему правду, но, когда он понял, что Николай уже и так давно смотрел на него, вся его храбрость исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась.

— Юрочка, я переживаю за тебя, — сказал он, проглотив ещё один кусочек. — Скажи, что тебя беспокоит, ты же знаешь, что ты можешь рассказать мне все что угодно, сынок.  
— На самом деле, я не уверен…

Мягкое и обеспокоенное выражение лица его дедушки сменилось непониманием. Он отложил столовые приборы на стол и вытер рот, готовый выслушать своего внука.

— Дед, не смотри на меня так. Это не подбодрит меня, — Юрий тихо засмеялся, но тут же понял, что это не облегчит ситуацию. — Я бы хотел поговорить и тобой о кое-чём… Ну, о _кое-ком_.  
— О ком-то? Ты кого-то встретил? — спросил Николай; Юрий только кивнул.

Неожиданно его дедушка начал улыбаться и снова взял в руки нож и вилку.

— Не за чем нервничать, внучек, — засмеялся он. — Дружите? Или больше?

Юрию было уже шестнадцать, и за всё его детство у него не было друзей, помимо всех фигуристов с его тренировок. Более того, он отказывался называть друзьями и их, особенно Виктора Никифорова. Николай был более, чем счастлив, услышать то, что кто-то может мириться с характером его внука.

— Б-больше, — заикался Юрий, ругая себя за это. _Нет пути назад._  
— Больше? Юрочка, я горжусь тобой. Как её зовут?

Вот тогда Юра по-настоящему запаниковал. Он снова положил руки у бёдер, смотря на почти нетронутые пирожки. Его словно сковало, что-то давило.

— На самом деле, ты, ну, знаешь этого человека…  
— Я её знаю? — переспросил его дедушка, раздумывая. — Только не говори, что это Лила.  
— Дедуль, её Мила зовут. И нет, это не Мила, — проговорил он с мягкой улыбкой. Его дедушка всегда делал ошибку в имени.

Юрий подождал пару секунд, смотря вниз, пока дедушка перебирал в уме всех его немногочисленных друзей. Когда секунды начали перерастать в минуты, Юра начал поднимать голову вверх. Дедушка снова положил приборы на стол, прекратил есть и посмотрел на него, нахмурившись.

— Юрий, у тебя нет друзей, которых я знаю, кроме этой девушки, — сказал Николай. После долгой паузы он добавил: — Это _мальчик_ , Юрий?

Он дважды использовал его имя, без прозвищ, без «сынок» или «внучек». Это было только тогда, когда он злился на внука. _Но я не смогу ничего вернуть назад, даже если бы захотел._  Юрий начал было говорить «Я…», но сразу же остановился, услышав свой дрожащий голос. Так что он просто опустил вниз глаза, которые уже начали наполняться слезами. Атмосфера была просто невыносимой. Юра думал, что всё, это конец, что его дедушка не принимает его, как и всё российское общество; он будет вышвырнут на улицу, или, что еще хуже, он останется, но никогда больше не увидит Отабека. По его щекам текли слёзы, но, к счастью, дедушка не мог их видеть из-за длинных прядей волос, свисавших на его лицо.

Он не смотрел на дедушку, не хотел видеть его взгляд, полный ненависти и неприязни. И, конечно, он не смог увидеть, как дедушка снова задумался. Он не осуждал его.

— Это Отабек Алтын.

Юрий не смог сдержать всхлип, когда его дедушка наконец назвал верное имя. Как не смог сдержать и второй, третий, четвёртый… Его плечи дрожали, делая его ещё более жалким. Николай посмотрел на него пару секунд, ожидая, когда Юрий снова поднимет голову, но он не поднял, так что ему пришлось встать и подойти к внуку. Он встал рядом с ним и положил руку на голову Юрия, потрепав того по волосам, зная, что это успокаивало его.

— Прости, дедушка, — плакал Юрий.  
— Почему ты извиняешься? Юрочка, посмотри на меня.

Юрий вытер слёзы рукавом толстовки и поднял голову. Николай сидел на коленях перед ним.

— Не хочу больше слышать это, понял? — начал он серьёзно. Юра закусил свою нижнюю губу, удерживая в себе новые всхлипы. Его дедушка не хотел иметь ничего общего с Отабеком, это буквально разбило его сердце. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты извинялся за то, что любишь кого-то, ясно?

Грусть на лице Юрия сменилась непониманием. Его дедушка переложил руки на его лицо, придерживая голову, и продолжил.

— Ты, наверное, чувствовал себя ужасно, отверженно… Наша страна точно не самая толерантная, так что я понимаю твой страх, сынок. Но здесь, здесь мой дом, Юр. Мой дом — мои правила. Здесь ты можешь любить, кого хочешь, и никто не осудит тебя.

Он смахнул ещё несколько слезинок, которые всё ещё скатывались со щёк его внука. Глаза Юры были широко распахнуты, в них отражался шок, удивление, он не знал, что ответить своему дедушке, самому важному человеку в его жизни, который без проблем принял его.

— Никто не осудит тебя, ясно? — повторил он. — Но теперь у нас появляются два новых правила: начиная с сегодняшнего дня, когда этот юноша приходит к нам в дом, двери твоей комнаты будут всегда открыты, а если он решит остаться на ночь, то спит на раскладушке, — Юрий сначала просто улыбнулся, а потом откровенно засмеялся. Дедушка тихо хихикнул. — Ты не смейся, Юр, я серьёзно.

Николай вытер последнюю слезинку, перед тем как встать. Он взял упаковку бумажных салфеток с кухни и отдал их Юрию. Николай смотрел на остывшие пирожки, пока Юра высмаркивался и вытирал мокрые глаза.

— Поговорим, когда я подогрею пирожки?

***

Юрий, помыв посуду, зашёл в свою комнату с большой глупой улыбкой на лице. Он и его дедушка продолжили разговор о его гомосексуальности, в частности и об Отабеке, как будто все это было совершенно нормально. _Вообще-то это и есть нормально_ — подумал он. Дедушка бы не позволил ему чувствовать себя не «нормальным», и Юра был горд и счастлив иметь такого дедушку.

Наконец, он сел на кровать и разблокировал телефон. _Три сообщения от Отабека._

 **19:57**  
_Удачи, позвони мне после._

 **20:49**  
_Ты всё? Час прошёл.  
_

**21:22**  
Юра? Я переживаю. Всё хорошо?

Юрий посмотрел на время. Было уже пол-одиннадцатого, Отабек прождал достаточно долго. Он улыбнулся и набрал номер Отабека. У него были хорошие новости.


End file.
